


Winter Wonderland

by RoseGiaco



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Christmas Inheritance fusion, M/M, Multi, full disclosure I haven't finished the movie so I don't really know what happens, were just doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGiaco/pseuds/RoseGiaco
Summary: “Where the hell is Damen?”The sound of glass breaking enmass and the rustle of tree branches echoed through the hall.“I’d assume somewhere in that direction.” Jokaste remarked dryly.Nikandros was already running towards the commotion.





	Winter Wonderland

Nikandros rushed across the ballroom floor, his eyes searching among the holiday crowd for his best friend, cutting straight across a group of potential donors when he laid eyes on Jokaste. Her hair was pulled out of her face, twirled up in waves that ended in an artful bun, her ears adorned by beautiful dangling diamond earrings-definitely real and most likely a gift from Damen-as well a single earbud that trailed down to where a carefully manicured had a smartphone in a death grip. 

“I don’t care if you die doing it, if you don’t make sure that we get the Louis account I will rip your dick off and send it to your mother!” 

“Joka-”

“He did what.” She didn’t notice him, and by that tone he wouldn’t have wanted her to, but nonetheless this was more important than which employee Jokaste was going to murder.

“Jokaste.”

“You tell him that I am going to be there soon and when I do I am going to kill him and throw his body into the Elosian sea.”

Jokaste idled in place for about 5 seconds before hanging up, and only the did she deign to look at Nikandros.

“What Nik?”

“Where the hell is Damen?”

The sound of glass breaking enmass and the rustle of tree branches echoed through the hall.

“I’d assume somewhere in that direction.” Jokaste remarked dryly.

Nikandros was already running towards the commotion.

  
  



End file.
